The present invention relates to the combined sockets and more particularly to the pierceable common contact plate in the combined sockets of the Christmas light which is readily to assemble and saves the consumption of the electric wires.
A type of combined double sockets or multiple sockets of Christmas lights provides more brightness and regular arrangement which enable the Christmas lights to appear the prominence both of the greater shining and beautification. Inspite of whether or not that the combined sockets are of double or multiple, they need not only a common contact plate disposed therebetween but also need a single positive or negative contact plate for themselves to build up an electric current therein. Either the common contact plate or the single contact plate requires to connect with an electric wire which was usually broken down to cause a poor conductibility of the electric power and consumed more electric wires. So that this type of the double or multiple combined sockets unexpectedly cost more than the single socket Christmas light.
Nowadays, a type of pierceable contact plate is used in a single socket for facilitating the connection of the electric current in the socket which proved was a good conductivity and saves the consumption of the electric wires than the conventional structure of socket. So far pierceable contact plate is still not used in the double or multiple combined sockets that misses the superiority of the combined sockets for Christmas lights.